Decybele z rana
by Czytadlo
Summary: Historia jak wiele innych zaczyna się od tego, że Harry budzi się nie tam, gdzie powinien. Enjoy!


**Decybele z rana**

_Ubrana w zwiewną sukienkę Cho biegnie ku niemu w zwolnionym tempie. Na głowie ma wianek z krokusów; czarne włosy opadają luźno na ramiona._

_On wyciąga ku niej ręce i czeka, aż będzie mógł zamknąć dziewczynę w uścisku…_

_- _Nie spoufalaj się, Potter. – Groźne warknięcie przebiło się przez taflę słodkiego snu.

Harry zamruczał z niezadowoleniem i zakrył się szczelniej kołdrą.

- Minus pięć punktów za kradzież pościeli.

Chłopak zmarszczył nos. To nie głos Snape'a ustawił sobie na budzik z tego, co pamiętał. Chyba że…

- Wcale nie śpię! – krzyknął, podrywając się szybko do pozycji siedzącej. Za szybko – natychmiast go zamroczyło. Zrugał się w myślach za spanie na lekcji. Ciekawe jaki szlaban Snape wlepi mu tym razem.

Kiedy zawroty głowy ustąpiły, Harry odważył się otworzyć oczy. Zamrugał.

- Proszę zmniejszyć liczbę wydawanych decybeli o połowę, panie Potter.

Harry zamarł. Może i było wcześnie – chociaż co do tego nie miał pewności – ale fakt, że znajdował się w niewielkim, surowo urządzonym pokoju, siedząc na łóżku, owinięty pościelą z bardzo przyjemnego materiału, a z niewielkiej odległości dochodził go głos Snape'a…

Przełknął głośno ślinę i lekko odwrócił głowę. Z ust wyrwał się okrzyk, a ciało zareagowało instynktownie, odsuwając się w ekspresowym tempie od spoczywającego w łóżku mężczyzny, tym samym spadając na ziemię z łomotem.

- Minus pięć punktów za ponowną kradzież – zawyrokował Snape, z niezadowoleniem spoglądając na Harry'ego starającego się wstać, jednocześnie wyplątując z kołdry, która całkowicie zsunęła się z łoża.

W końcu dał sobie spokój z tymi próbami, zamiast tego doczołgał się z trudem w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia.

Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Snape'a. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok od nagiego ciała.

- Załóż coś! – krzyknął spanikowany, z kłopotem łapiąc oddech.

- Może grzeczniej, Potter – warknął mężczyzna i majestatycznym ruchem zarzucił na siebie skrawek prześcieradła.

- Co tu się stało? – wydyszał Harry.

Jedna czarna brew Mistrza Eliksirów powędrowała wysoko.

- Nie pamięta pan, panie Potter? – Harry potrząsnął głową gwałtownie. – Przyszedł pan do moich komnat wczoraj wieczorem i nie dał się wyrzucić.

Chłopak wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i skoczył na równe nogi, niemal wywracając się o głupią kołdrę. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed Mistrzem Eliksirów w samych bokserkach i…

Harry poderwał materiał z ziemi i szybko się nim zakrył. Wstyd palił jego policzki.

- Co się wydarzyło? – wydusił z siebie. – Czy…?

- Rozebrałem cię, Potter, jeśli o to chodziło. – Kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się minimalnie.

- Nie. Nie. Nie. To nie może być prawda! – Załkał.

- Również nie chciałem w to wierzyć, a jednak. Wczoraj byłeś taki nieustępliwy… - Harry miał wrażenie, że płuca odmawiają współpracy. – Przyszedłeś pijany jak bela i koniecznie chciałeś mi opowiedzieć, co się stało.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok.

- Słucham?

- „Słucham" – tego słowa wczoraj zabroniłeś mi wymawiać, Potter, grożąc: „Nie mów słucham, bo cię…"

- WYSTARCZY!

Harry musiał się zastanowić. Na razie wszystko mu się mieszało. Jednak z tego, co mówił Snape wynika, że… Właściwie, co?

- Panie profesorze, proszę mi powiedzieć, co wczoraj zaszło – poprosił.

Snape westchnął poirytowany.

- Przyszedłeś do mnie pijany jak bela i koniecznie chciałeś posiedzieć i poopowiadać o swoich problemach.

- Zgodził się pan?!

- Nie bądź głupi, Potter! Oczywiście, że nie! Jednak – błysk w oczach mężczyzny był co najmniej złowrogi – okazuje się, że procenty uaktywniają twe szare komórki. Jesteś anomalią, Potter, która straciła wczoraj około stu dwudziestu punktów za szantażowanie nauczyciela.

Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo, mimo to czekał na dalszą część historii.

- Zaczął pan, panie Potter rozwodzić się nad brakiem sensu w swojej marnej egzystencji, czego – przyznaję – słuchałem z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

Chłopak poczuł się, jakby oberwał czymś ciężkim. Teraz sobie przypominał! Wczoraj z Ronem urządzili męski wieczorek. Obaj mieli doła…

- Nazwisko panny Chang pojawiało się mniej więcej co dziesięć sekund.

Tak, teraz pamiętał. Pokłócił się z Cho, a Ron z Hermioną, więc Dean załatwił im parę butelek Ognistej!

- Niestety w pewnym momencie postanowił pan zdrzemnąć się w moim łóżku, a że w ubraniu się nie sypia, musiałem pana rozebrać.

- Czyli tylko spaliśmy? – Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- Pan spał – sprecyzował nauczyciel.

Chłopak zamarł przerażony. Kalkulował.

- T-to prawie jak nekrofilia!

Brew Snape'a powędrowała wysoko.

- Opiekunka twego domu, Potter, prawdopodobnie wiele wiosen ma za sobą, ale żyje, mogę za to poręczyć.

- C-co?

I wtedy uchyliły się jedne z dwojga drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, panie Potter.

Harry wydał okrzyk przerażenia w odpowiedzi. McGonagall stała przed nim z rozpuszczonymi mokrymi włosami, rumieńcami na policzkach i – przede wszystkim – w samym ręczniku!

- Coś mówiłem o decybelach, Potter – warknął Snape z łóżka.

- C-co ja t-tu rob-bię? – wykrztusił Harry. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami.

- Już ci mówiłem, zaszantażowałeś mnie, mały skurczybyku. Musiałem cię wpuścić, inaczej cała szkoła dowiedziałaby się o moim związku z Nervą.

_Nervą?! _

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Spałem w pańskim łóżku, tak?

- Owszem.

- Ale pan nie spał?

- Nie przez większość nocy.

- Co pan robił w nocy, profesorze? – zapytał Harry słabym głosem, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- Głupie pytanie, Potter.

- Czy wy… tak przy mnie?

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że będziemy to robić na podłodze, kiedy ty wylegujesz się w miękkim łożu? – Głos Mistrza Eliksirów ociekał irytacją.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przymknął oczy i nabrał powietrza w płuca. Zdzierając gardło, wydał z siebie najdłuższą i najgłośniejszą lawinę wrzasku na jaką było go tylko stać.

Snape skrzywił się mimowolnie. McGonagall zakryła uszy; ręcznik miękko opadł na podłogę, nasilając krzyk Harry'ego.

Severus Snape rzucił „Nervie" porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i oboje się rozluźnili. _Głupiec nie wie o zaklęciach wyciszających._

**KONIEC!**


End file.
